Pools of Insecurity
by LiLaZnPuP
Summary: Obi-Wan approached the doors and was about to knock just as he heard Qui-Gon announce, “Obi-Wan will not need to remain my Padawan for much longer-.” Obi-Wan turned away stunned by what he had heard. Did Qui-Gon not want him anymore?


**Pools of Insecurity**

The heat was, incredible. Not a trace of cool air penetrated the shell of heat. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the midst of the heat, grasping his lightsaber tightly in his right hand. A buzzing noise alerted him; sharpening his senses. He whirled slashing downwards with his blade.

Buzz. Clang! Obi-Wan felt a glow of satisfaction as he felled yet another seeker droid. Reaching out to the Force again, he maintained a ball of cool air around him; surrounding him like a shield. This exercise was easy for the young Jedi Apprentice who had been one of the strongest fighters ever since he was young. Now at 16, his powers had rapidly developed.

Clang! Obi-Wan swept to one knee as he made a sweeping motion with his energy blade. The last droid destroyed, he turned and bowed to his Master.

Qui-Gon smiled as he saw his apprentice easily mow down the droids despite the flaming air. Obi-Wan had always had a knack for the Force.

"Well done, Padawan," he remarked quietly. "I suggest you get changed, Padawan, as I have a meeting with the council in ten minutes. You need to meet me at the entrance to the council chambers to discuss our training session."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied proudly. Qui-Gon left the training room with a broad smile on his face.

Obi-Wan showered as fast as he could for his master was strict and un-bending when it came to tardiness. Changing into a fresh tunic, he strode towards the council room.

Qui-Gon proudly began speaking the moment he entered and bowed accordingly.

"Obi-Wan has the greatest qualities of a grand Jedi Knight," Qui-Gon boasted. "His Force skills are remarkable, his-," Qui Gon continued.

Obi-Wan approached the doors and was about to knock just as he heard Qui-Gon announce, "Obi-Wan will not need to remain my Padawan for much longer-."

Obi-Wan turned away stunned by what he had heard. Did Qui-Gon not want him anymore? He sprinted for the comfort of his room completely ignoring Qui-Gon's instructions to meet him.

Throwing himself on to the bed, he cried into his pillow for awhile. After only a moment, however, he thought angrily that if Qui-Gon didn't want him anymore, let Qui-Gon choose another apprentice._ See if I care, **Master**._ Obi-Wan bitterly thought. Straightening his mental shields so that they were tightly raised, he stormed out into the common room and gasped when he saw Qui-Gon sitting on the couch with an expression on his face that shone with anger.

"Where have you been, Padawan, when I _clearly_ stated I wanted you to meet me? " Qui-Gon said sternly even as he released his anger to the Force.

_Duh._ Obi-Wan thought._ You just caught me coming out of my rooms. Do you always need to ask stupid questions when the answer is obvious?_

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said firmly fixing a fierce gaze on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had long known that tone meant _I am your master and I want an explanation now_. Rolling his eyes he replied sarcastically, "Yes, _Master._ I was in my room."

Qui-Gon frowned at the tone in his apprentice's voice. Something was wrong. Probing the link, he scowled slightly when he found it was well shielded. He sighed. Whatever it was that was bothering his apprentice better disappear soon. And since such an important mission lay ahead, he ignored his padawan's disrespect; for a time-being at least.

"Padawan, we are being sent to attempt to persuade a group if blood-carvers to lay off the desolate planet of Harelia. The blood carvers want to have part of the planet as the blood-carver's favorite food grows there. This mission is all-important and crucial to the galaxy. Now the blood-carvers are growing stronger. They are well-armed and seem to be working with an outside source. Our mission is to rid the blood-carvers and determine the outside faction. Of course Master Yoda has implemented that convincing Harelia to join the Galactic Senate would be a wise move as well. Either way," Qui-Gon explained, "this mission is an important part of bringing more loyal allies to the Galactic Senate, Padawan."

Obi-Wan listened without much interest. He was not quite looking forward to battling blood-carvers, who were extremely agile with dangerous weaponry, while with a master whom would reject him soon.

"As you know, Padawan, blood-carvers have six legs. Four of those legs are used as hands. These blood-carvers we must stop, carry standard issue blasters. They can shoot with all four hands. Of course their armor protects every part of them other than the neck, eyes, and feet. Maybe ankles too," Qui-Gon summarized the mission rapidly.

"Qui-Gon, do we _have_ to take on _this_ mission?" Obi-Wan whined. He knew he was being a brat as well as being disrespectful, but at that moment he did not care. His thoughts were in turmoil both from the pressure of the upcoming mission and from Qui-Gon's earlier words.

The Jedi Master regarded his Padawan with a disapproving silence. As a Jedi Apprentice, the boy had sworn to take on any mission assigned to him, regardless of how stupid. His Padawan's entire attitude had been affected by something, something he as a master did not know. Shooting his apprentice a stern look, he saw the boy glare back defiantly. Once more releasing his anger to the Force, he took a deep breath and let it out. Slowly.

"Is anything wrong, Padawan? Anything you wish to talk about?"

Obi-Wan took his own breath. _Here Master Qui-Gon is, faking sincerity while he chooses another apprentice. Maybe I should find another Master, one who cares. Yeah. Maybe I should. _Yet Obi-Wan knew in the depths of his heart that he could never love and respect another Jedi Master as much as he had with Qui-Gon. But how could he tell these things to Master Qui-Gon?_ Yeah, um, Master, if you really are my Master still, um, you don't want me anymore so I'll just say bye-bye now. I know you, uh, don't care about me and uh- I guess I'll leave now. Good-bye, Qui-Gon Jinn. _ Yeah, that sounded **really** stupid.

Instead he muttered, "No, _Master_, nothing is wrong. I just think remaining in the temple will give _you _time to uh-," he stopped talking; his face was rapidly turning red so he bowed his head to hide his blush.

_Give me time to do what?_ Qui-Gon wondered as his Padawan trailed off. But clearly the subject bothered the boy. Sighing that now his protégé now called Qui-Gon "Master" in such a sarcastic and disbelieving way, he turned away, still pondering the question.

"Come, Padawan," he called to Obi-Wan, "our transport is waiting."

Following Qui-Gon up the ramp, he was vaguely aware the Qui-Gon was probing him, trying to open up Obi-Wan's thoughts. Anger flashed through him that his former master could attempt to haunt his darkest secrets. He jerked his shields around him tighter. Settling down in his chair, Obi-Wan promptly pulled out a datapad and studied it diligently. To any outsider, it seemed as if he was reviewing for a test. Qui-Gon, however, knew the boy just needed to do something other than looking out the airlock.

(((((()))))))

The trip took three standard days; during all the days, master and apprentice did not speak, or even look at one another. At last, they were flying in Harelia's atmosphere.

"Requesting permission to land, repeat, requesting permission," the pilot spoke into the comm unit.

"Identify yourself!" a gruff voice ordered.

Cocking an eyebrow at Qui-Gon humorlessly, the pilot replied, "Jedi Ambassadors onboard. Again, requesting permission to land."

"Permission granted. Apologies for mistaking you," the guard replied.

The pilot expertly entered the hanger bay and the ship skidded to a stop. Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him.

Harelia's king was waiting for the two Jedi.

"Greetings Master Qui-Gon Jinn. My name is King Arddios the sixth. Who is your young aide?" he inquired, motioning toward Obi-Wan."

"This is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon answered. He nudged the boy slightly with his shoulder.

Obi-Wan gave a quick bow. "My greetings, your highness." He said these words politely, but with no obvious interest. Qui-Gon frowned at his apprentice's behavior and made a mental note to chastise his Padawan about it later.

The king immediately began speaking of how the blood-carvers had relentlessly taken over much of Harelia. He mentioned how only three-fourths of the town remained free. Qui-Gon nodded in the right places and remarked absent mindedly on the king's comments.

_Something is wrong._ Qui-Gon thought. The king did not seem too concerned about the threat even though he spoke of it in a sincere tone. In fact the king wore an eerie smile. There was something about King Arddios that made him uneasy. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Obi-Wan shuffled behind Qui-Gon, thinking about how Qui-Gon would want to reject him. After being in the knight's service for six years, he thought the ties between them were unbreakable. Clearly, he had been wrong.

Slowly, he became aware that they were approaching a minute town. He realized that he had forgotten everything the king had said. But it wasn't like any one would care he had not been paying attention or anything

"These shall be your quarters, Master Jinn. I reside over there by Fountain palace. If you visit, say you must see King Arddios." With those words, King Arddios strode away, accompanied by three guards.

Qui-Gon entered the rooms and glared at his Padawan.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what has gotten into you lately? You have been showing no respect, failed to hear a word the king was saying, and your greeting made the king feel like you had better things to do. I want an explanation, Padawan, and I want it _now_."

This time Qui-Gon's tone was stern. _Who cares though?_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Well, _Master_, I did remark that I didn't want to go on this mission. Did you not hear me earlier?" Obi-Wan shot back rudely.

The Jedi Master struggled to hold onto what little patience he had left. "Enough Obi-Wan. If you truly do not want to accomplish this mission, I will restrict to these chambers until our transport is ready to depart with you on it. You may return to Coruscant and stay grounded in your rooms until I return. Otherwise, rein in that temper and behave like a 16-year old Jedi Apprentice instead of like a crèche baby."

Master and apprentice glared at each other, both with locked jaws and stubborn eyes. Green eyes clashed against blue ones. At that moment, Qui-Gon did not care what his apprentice chose. He was sick of the boy's attitude; so sick of it that he would battle the blood-carvers alone if he must.

"Fine. I want to remain on this mission," Obi-Wan replied after a long time. He would normally return to Coruscant, but this might be his last mission with Qui-Gon Jinn. Might as well enjoy it.

"Good." Qui-Gon exhaled a small breath of relief. "Come, Padawan. These are your rooms."

Obi-Wan unpacked rapidly and then settled on his sleepcouch. Traditionally, he was supposed to settle his master's things as well, but under the circumstances…

Qui-Gon drifted out of meditative state. He reached out a hand for the cup of herbal tea that his apprentice always prepared for him. Startled, he saw that his apprentice had not bothered with this duty. The master walked to his own rooms where his bag, still packed, was sitting on the bed. Irked at his Padawan's neglected duties, he stormed into the boy's room.

"Hello, Padawan. So glad to see you catching an afternoon nap," he said sarcastically.

The boy sat up, startled. "What are you doing here? Aren't you normally meditating? You-you're not supposed to be in here!"

Qui-Gon stared at his Padawan for a long time. What _had_ disturbed the boy so much? And why was it changing the boy's personality? "Padawan, would you care to try to explain why your beha-!" Qui-Gon stopped talking as a loud blast shook the house. Alarms began to sound, blaring louder and louder. Whenneee! WHENneee! WHENneee!

A voice crackled over the emergency intercom. "Blood-carver alert!"

Obi-Wan paled and groped for his lightsaber. Qui-Gon ignited his own in a split-second. The two Jedi raced out. Blaster shots rang around the two Jedi in a flash. Using the energy blades and the Force, the Jedi were able to deflect most of the fire. Obi-Wan focused on deflecting fire at any exposed part of the blood-carvers. Always slashing, parrying, deflecting, the Jedi managed to hold their own against the blood-carvers.

But as the battle raged on, the gap in the relationship of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon widened. No longer did the two fight as one against the enemy. Try as Qui-Gon might, he could not get through to Obi-Wan. So the two fought separately.

"Go to safety, Padawan, and warn the Harelians. Do it now!" Qui-Gon ordered.

"No! I will stay with you."

"Padawan! I gave you a direct order."

"No!" Obi-Wan pushed away from Qui-Gon into another circle of bloodcarvers.

Obi-Wan struggled alone against about ten blood-carvers. His skills were good, yes, but he was young and inexperienced. He jabbed at another blood-carver, knocking away a blaster. The blood-carver responded by firing three blasters at him. The apprentice's saber sung as each bolt was deflected. Another blood-carver smashed the boy from behind with an electro-jabber. Obi-Wan's legs and arms went numb. A hard push sent the boy crashing to the floor; his lightsaber was kicked away. Seven blood-carvers scooped him up. Dazedly, struggling to remain conscious, Obi-Wan was rudely pushed in a cell of some sort. A blow to his head stunned him. The world spun around him before everything went black.

Qui-Gon was battling when he sensed the danger. He spun around. Obi-Wan was missing. Frantic he pushed against the blood-carvers before he once more heard sirens. Six dozen Harelia guards joined the battle. The blood-carvers angrily retreated, some looking horrified at their dead comrades.

The battle over, Qui-Gon did not rest. He had found his apprentice's lightsaber and now searched for his apprentice. He prowled around the town, wondering where the boy was. He sensed his padawan was nearby. Reaching for the Force, he sent a message over the bond he shared with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan! Where are you?

(((((()))))))

A hand moved slowly. _Where am I?_ Obi-Wan thought groggily. The last thing he recalled was fighting desperately. He saw figures move around outside his cell like box. All the figures were blood-carvers. Suddenly, he recognized a figure standing outside.

"King Arddios?"

"Yes, young Jedi Knight. It is me." King Arddios was smiling the same eerie smile that he had worn the day he greeted the Jedi. "We have met before, young Jedi. Think. Who am I?" He finished his sentence with an evil grin. The grin was one Obi-Wan had seen before.

Suddenly his head cleared and it all fell into place. "You-you're-you're Xanatos."

Xanatos grinned. He flung the mask off his face revealing his true identity. "And just how is Qui-Gon Jinn? Too bad that he doesn't know this was a trap."

"You can't hurt Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan sprang up, or tried to. The electro-jabber had done its job. He would not be able to move well for a couple more hours. He struggled again before protesting, "You just can't hurt Qui-Gon!"

Xanatos's expression grew hard. "And just why not, Obi-Wan Kenobi? He betrayed me! He never was a good master! And now, with you out of the way, I shall finally get my revenge."

Smirking he pulled on the mask. "The best part is, he doesn't know this is a trap." With those words he threw on a cloak and strode out.

Obi-Wan stared at Xanatos's retreating back. How could they have been lured into this trap? _I should have been paying attention the first day_, he thought miserably. How could he warn Qui-Gon? He closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. Master Qui-Gon! King Arddios is an imposter!

Sighing for he had done all he could to help Qui-Gon, he leaned back against his cell walls. Once more he wondered how he could have been so angry with Qui-Gon that he had ignored and not confirmed his master's suspicions. _How stupid was I? Now Qui-Gon is in big danger. I shouldn't have been angry with him. I should have focused more. _His thoughts spun around and around. Each time he blamed himself for all that had happened.

Qui-Gon was about to give up on his search when suddenly the Force hit him like a wave. The message was confusing; he didn't know what it said. But from the youthful mental voice, he knew it was his apprentice. Also he knew the boy was warning him about something. _But what was it?_

He frowned when he saw King Arddios approaching. The king was creepy and almost evil. The king reminded him of someone, someone he knew long ago.

"Ahhh. Master Jinn, there you are. Tomorrow you must join me at Grand Field. The blood-carvers have agreed to negotiate a settlement," King Arddios said briskly. "I assure you that your mission will end quickly if you assist in the negotiations."

Qui-Gon nodded curtly. "Understood. By the way, I arrived with my apprentice, Obi-Wan. He was kidnapped by the blood-carvers. Will you-,"

"Of course we will get him back, Master Jinn," the king interrupted.

"Thank you, your highness," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan looked around his cell. He was growing more desperate every hour. There was no way out of the cell and he didn't have his lightsaber to cut through the metal bars. Yet he had to get out and warn Qui-Gon about Xanatos. He just had to! Again he glanced around. He knew that even if he used the Force to trigger the locking mechanism, the blood-carvers would turn on him. Exasperated, he sank down to the floor, lowering his shields.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood on the balcony of his quarters. In a few moments, he was going to go to Grand Field. His instincts screamed at him to not trust King Arddios. He was, after all, very sure that his apprentice's disappearance was linked to the king. First, he had to find his apprentice. Decisively, he donned his robe and gathered his lightsaber as well as Obi-Wan's.

Briskily, he strode around town. He reached out once more and felt the boy lower his shields, revealing where he was. Qui-Gon broke into a fast trot and then a full-out sprint. His apprentice was nearby, screaming for help.

Xanatos was heading towards Qui-Gon's quarters; dressed in King Arddios's clothes when the Force call slammed into him. He knew what it meant. The boy was addressing to every Force-sensitive on the planet, including Qui-Gon. That also meant that Qui-Gon could easily trace him to the blood-carver's hiding place. Snarling with rage, he walked to the hiding place.

Upon entering, he faced the boy. The two blood-carvers on duty stiffened when they saw their leader back. All the other blood-carvers had left to go to Grand Field.

"Shut up!" Xanatos bellowed. "Just shut up!"

Obi-Wan glanced up and saw King Arddios a.k.a. Xanatos looming above him. Hastily, he closed his mind to Xanatos.

"I'm not doing anything," he snapped back angrily.

"Forget holding you," Xanatos growled, "if you keep calling, Qui-Gon will discover our hiding place before long. You are not worth enough to the dark side. I'll just kill you right now."

With those words he drew his lightsaber. It sprang to life with an angry hum. Obi-Wan heard the saber only too clearly as it descended near his head.

Qui-Gon stopped confused as his apprentice shielded again. Before he stopped, however, he noted his apprentice seemed to be in the small shack that was just ahead. He dashed toward it as fast as he could.

Using the Force, he flung the door open with a loud bang.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened who he saw Qui-Gon standing there. He was both relieved and confused about why Qui-Gon had rescued him. Qui-Gon's cold blue eyes softened when he saw Obi-Wan, but than hardened like steel when he saw the imposter king.

Startled, Xanatos's lightsaber wavered once he sensed Qui-Gon's presence. His eyes widened when he saw his former master standing there.

The distraction was all Obi-Wan needed. He leapt up, using the Force unconsciously to push Xanatos backward. Using the Force again, he blew the cell door apart. The explosion knocked bits of metal into the two blood-carver guards. They struggled to shield themselves and weren't watching as Qui-Gon's lightsaber swept into them.

Immediately, Obi-Wan moved to Qui-Gon's side. He felt safe, in a way, behind the large figure that was shielding him. Qui-Gon glared as the man he thought to be King Arddios.

"Very nice to greet you here, King Arddios. Now just what are you doing holding a lightsaber and threatening my apprentice?"

Xanatos smiled. "Still haven't figured it out, haven't you. You never were very bright. Even Obi-Wan figured it out before you."

"Qui-Gon, that-that's Xanatos," Obi-Wan hissed silently. From the way Qui-Gon's shoulders stiffened, he knew Qui-Gon had heard him.

"So, Xanatos, it is you. Why would you want this planet of Harelia anyway? Harelia has nothing of value."

Xanatos glared. "My issues are private. What's it to you why I want this planet?" he responded coolly.

Qui-Gon eyed his former Padawan silently. "Xanatos, you will never come back to the light, will you? This time I congratulate you on your plot. It certainly worked, but I shall end it here." The emerald beam hissed as it ignited. "Yes, Xanatos, I shall end it here." The Jedi Master thumbed on Obi-Wan's lightsaber calmly and threw it to the boy.

Obi-Wan reached out his hand slightly and called with his mind. The saber whizzed into his hand, comforting him with its warm presence. As he felt the familiar weight in his hand, he recalled the last time he had battled Xanatos, with him and Qui-Gon working together. He missed that greatly.

Obi-Wan leapt forward, already slashing with his saber blade. Qui-Gon moved forward to support the boy's attack with a feint.

Xanatos slashed furiously as he eluded both attacks. He parried before striking his saber at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon neatly sidestepped; raising his lightsaber in defense. Obi-Wan used the Force to fling a nearby chair at Xanatos.

Smash! Xanatos used his own control on the Force to slam the chair into the wall. He pounced and the battle assumed a new ferocity. Qui-Gon tried to land a blow to Xanatos's chest, but Xanatos neatly stepped aside, already twisting to evade Obi-Wan's blow. The battle raged on, each trying to gain an advantage. Neither could overpower the other.

Finally Obi-Wan tried one last measure that Qui-Gon had taught him. He swept his lightsaber low to the ground before springing over Xanatos's head, trying to strike Xanatos's back. At the same time, Qui-Gon aimed a swing at Xanatos's lightsaber. Completely distracted by Obi-Wan's maneuver, Xanatos didn't see Qui-Gon's saber strike his weapon. With a hiss, the blade disappeared.

Xanatos quickly dropped the smoking parts he held. He glared defiantly at Qui-Gon.

"As you know, Qui-Gon, I shall never surrender. You might kill me. But, you might not. I know your feelings overwhelm you. You never had the heart to kill. You disgraced the Jedi by allowing me to run from you all those years ago. By doing that, I have been able to surpass you!"

"If you have surpassed me, Xanatos, than why is your weapon destroyed?"

"Because," Xanatos snarled, "you fought me two against one." He motioned at Obi-Wan. "One on one, my old master, I could defeat you rapidly."

Obi-Wan stiffened at being mentioned. No longer panting hard from the duel, his body felt livid and ready once more. 'You will **never** surpass the Jedi, Xanatos."

"Think again!" Xanatos shot back. He suddenly backed into a corner. A door hissed open. Xanatos sprang inside. The lift tube then disappeared. _Just like before._ Obi-Wan thought in dismay. Xanatos always had an emergency escape route.

He felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder. "Come, Padawan. We shall meet him later."

Qui-Gon led Obi-Wan all the way to their quarters where they sent citizens to meet the blood-carvers and to hopefully reach an agreement. Qui-Gon promised to meet them after he finished some buisiness.

Qui-Gon turned back to survey his apprentice. The boy did not meet his gaze.

"Look at me, Padawan," Qui-Gon said firmly. He grasped the boy's chin and pulled it toward him. The look that the boy gave him chilled his bones.

Obi-Wan sighed and fixed the features on his face until he was sure he no longer looked angry. All during the fight, Qui-Gon had shielded from him. That clearly meant that the Jedi Master no longer wanted him. His heart ached at the thought that Qui-Gon would reject him. After so long too. But Obi-Wan would never forget the words Qui-Gon had said to the council.

"What do you want?" he asked rather rudely.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath. "You really had me worried when the blood-carvers kidnapped you. Didn't I request that you warn the Harelians?'

_Really._ Obi-Wan thought bitterly._ You were worried, eh._

"Padawan."

_There goes that tone again._ Obi-Wan still remained silent, pleased that it was annoying Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon felt a strong temptation to slap the boy. He resisted it, remembering teenage hormones. But the boy better come to his senses fast.

"I'm warning you, Padawan."

Still, there was silence.

Obi-Wan was shocked as Qui-Gon's hand connected firmly with his right cheek. The slap stung, but the surprise of it was worse. He reached out for the Force, trying to detect Qui-Gon's anger.

"I'm not angry, Padawan. But, you should now an apprentice owes his master respect."

"And why should I show you respect?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I heard you tell the council I didn't need to remain your padawan much longer…"he trailed off sobbing.

Qui-Gon Jinn winced slightly. _No wonder he was acting so weird over these past few weeks. He thought I was going to reject him. Oh Force. And I just slapped him. Good job. And you call yourself a Master._

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said helplessly as the boy continued to sob. What could he do now?

"Obi-Wan, please. When I said that, I only meant that you could become a Jedi Knight soon. I didn't mean-didn't mean that I no longer wanted you."

Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan intently. Slowly Obi-Wan raised his head and met his master's eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. You are my Padawan. I know that nothing will change that. Really, I promise you, my young padawan."

Obi-Wan felt a feeling of joy wash over him. Qui-Gon-Master Qui-Gon wasn't going to reject him after all! Suddenly worry spread over him.

"Are-are you going to punish me, Master?

"What for?"

"Don't deny it, Master. You know that I evesdropped on you and the council, not to mention that I have been being rude to you as well as everyone else."

Qui-Gon hesitated. "I believe you have been punished enough for evesdropping." He gently touched Obi-Wan's cheek. "As for rudeness, it was more my fault then yours as I became so involved in this mission, I didn't take the time to more fully understand your behavior."

Obi-Wan nodded shortly, his eyes not leaving Qui-Gon's face. During the years he had come to know his master, he could tell what his master would say next. Obi-Wan's face fell.

"But…"

Qui-Gon chuckled. "How did you know there was a but...?"

Sighing, Obi Wan said, "When you are thinking of punishment, your eyes kind of sparkle and you act like you are looking through me."

"You are correct, Padawan. The additional punishment was that you could supervise the Harelian negotiation with the blood-carvers. In fact, we must leave now. Come, Padawan."

Obi-Wan followed his master, feeling a thrill at the word 'Padawan'. When they at last reached Grand Field, Obi-Wan began calling sides and sorting out different protests. Hours later, they reached an agreement. The blood-carvers would depart, but they would take 15 ships full of the fruit with them. Likewise, the Harlian people would continue to send one ship of fruit every two weeks in return for credits and protection from invaders. Both groups agreed to join the Galactic Senate as well. Qui-Gon noted that by then Obi-Wan looked weary. His adoration for the boy prevented him from forcing the boy to continue.

"You did well," he murmured in the boy's ear, "but I shall take it from here. Go back to our quarters and relax."

The boy nodded and bowed. "Yes, Master. Good luck, Master."

When Qui-Gon got back, he saw his things were neatly packed and his apprentice was waiting impatiently. He boarded the ship with Obi-Wan and smiled. Things were back to normal.

**end**


End file.
